


A Balancing Act

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Phil is trying to balance work with life and love. Maybe it’s time for a change of pace.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	A Balancing Act

Phil turns on the kettle and goes about making some coffee. He hums a song to himself although he is not sure what songs it is, he can’t really remember. He sets his favourite mug on the counter, adds the coffee, the sugar and walks up to the window. The wind is blowing fast, rustling the leaves that are already turning orange in preparation for their imminent death. 

He smiles. 

The way time changes used to drive him mad but he’s grown to like it. He knows that Every year the cycle will start over again, a full cycle of life and death. His cycle still has a long way to go, though. He is tired of working himself sick over and over, constantly promising both himself and Dan that he’ll be more careful now, only to let it turn into an empty promise.

He remembers how easy it was when they started their careers and everything was so new to just say yes to everything, always relegating life for a later date. It happened naturally. What they wanted was to be able to support themselves with their internet careers and to spend their time together, the fact that people enjoyed them both more as the “Dan and Phil” that Dan or Phil came as a happy coincidence. So they worked and worked and spent their time together and laughed and loved… but they didn’t really live - not for the biggest part of the last few years.

The kettle beeps, pulling him from his musings. He pours the hot water into his mug and adds the milk before sitting at the kitchen table in silence. He takes the first sip and it warms his throat and his heart. The sense of comfort makes him sigh in content. 

Phil opens his scripting notebook and clicks the pen open, taking a moment to collect his thoughts briefly before writing down some key words into a list. He taps the pen against the pages as he thinks about what he’s going to say.

Ever since they decided to step away from their joint branding it has been a bit of a trial and error. They shut the curtains into their privacy a bit while opening them a bit more into other aspects of their lives. He decides that it’s only fair to give some sort of warning to his followers about the upcoming changes. Having come out recently, they both have things to explore in their life. Dan being new to the community, wants to express his support and join the activism, Phil will do so in a more quiet way, for him it’s about living. 

They don’t have to work themselves silly to pay rent anymore, they don’t have to worry as much about what tomorrow will bring, they have earned some time off, they have earned to have a healthy relationship with work. Phil wants to see the world, he wants to reconnect with friends, he wants to go out and to stay in and he wants it all with Dan. 

They are trying to form a sort of balance between their free time, their relationship and work and even though it won’t always be perfect, Phil can’t wait to try new things, old things and everything in between with his love.

He looks up and finds Dan leaning against the counter, smiling like a fool in love, it causes Phil to mirror his expression. Dan walks up to Phil and leans down for a kiss, burying his fingers in Phil’s hair. 

He pulls. “Come back to bed, it’s too early,” Dan whispers with a little smile on his lips.

“It’s 11,” Phil notes with a smile of his own. 

Dan chuckles. “Like I said, too early. Come on.” He pulls Phil in the direction of their bedroom. 

Phil lets himself be dragged along, working can wait anyway.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Im-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang. Day 12: Balance. If you can figure out what he was scripting I’ll give you a kiss... jk, there’s a pandemic and you could be very young and that wouldn’t be cool, but I’ll give you pics of my cats. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/631834738441830400/a-balancing-act)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
